Pokemon (live-action movie)
thumb|334px|link=Disclaimer: This is just a fan-made idea. Nothing here is "leaked information" from Hollywood studios, because this film SIMPLY DOESN'T EXIST NOR WILL EXIST IN QUITE MANY YEARS. '''This is absolutely and extremely a '1 in a MILLION POSSIBILITY. Many fans would actually disagree with the film being made and would even boycott it. Have you seen Street Fighter: The Legend of Chun-Li? It seems that film studios must think it two times before making a Pokemon movie or they will lose millions and get slammed by critics. But in my personal opinion, if done right, it could be AWESOME.'' The idea of a Pokémon live-action film has been roaming enthusiastic fans' minds since about 2000, but when Transformers (another film based on an originally-Japanese toy and media franchise) was released in 2007, many site forums were playing with the idea overnight. Fans wondered if it would be possible, considering the resurgence in popularity that Pokemon Diamond and Pearl gave to the Pokémon franchise. Plot Eons ago, a mysterious deer-like creature, referred to Arceus, came from nowhere and created the Pokémon before humans stepped on the world. After a massive catastrophe destroys/reduces multiple Pokémon species (such as fossil Pokémon like Aerodactyl, and semi-legendary Pokémon like Dratini and Heatran), thus causing humans to appear to fill the void. They live in harmony until the Rocket War occurs in year 1;227,996 (After Arceus). The War, which was started by the Rocket Region, was initiated against the harmonious country of Sinnoh, but it was later expanded to the entire world, like Hoenn, Johto, and later Kanto, joined the effort to defend their Sinnoh brethren. Humans originally fought by their side, but later, the Rocket Region began to catch, torture and genetically modify Pokémon to make them mindless war machines. The remaining Pokémon hid on caves and attempted to escape sad and brutal fates. A soldier who was also an avid Pokémon lover, known as Steve Ketchum, began not only to defend humans but Pokémon as well. One day, Steve and his squad entered an inactive volcano trying to defend some frail Pokémon from Rocket Region dictator Giovanni, the effort was successful: the Pokémon were unharmed, but at the cost of Steve's life at the hands of Giovanni. Inspired by Steve's sacrifice all the Pokémon began to form a new military force against the Rocket Region, and, with their powers and abilities, began to wipe out the Rocket Army from every region. The war ended on victory for the Four Regions, and both humans and Pokémon began to rebuild their normal lives. The hardest hit of the war came to Delia Ketchum, Steve's widow, who was now a single mother in charge of their newborn son, Ash. After the War, things changed, Pokémon with battle experience began to make friendly competences against other Pokémon, This made their trainers to support them in their battles and teach them moves and abilities to attain victory. This gave origin to the concept of Pokémon battling. While first a recreational activity, it became an inter-regional sport, practiced from Kanto to Sinnoh, and Pokémon leagues were done in each continent. Then, Pokémon, who were seen as wild creatures, began to be integrated into society and even becoming friends and colleagues of their trainers. Meanwhile, the warmonger continent of the Rocket Region, now without resources, begins to send undercover agents to the four regions to capture Pokémon that can only be obtained on the defeated region by black market trade, in order to capture Pokémon, modify them and use them as weapons that will help Giovanni wage war again. Moving out from this prologue, 20-year-old Ash Ketchum is woken up with a thunder shock by his Pokémon, Pikachu, which he has had since he was 10. It's Ash's class graduation, meaning that he will be able to leave home and make his mark on the "outside world". His mother Delia is very proud of him, while his rival Gary Oak waits outside to pester him and call himself "superior" and a "wasted talent". After Ash's graduation ceremony, he's greeted with a farewell party by his friends and family, with the most important gift given to him by Professor Oak: a PokeDex, meaning he's now an official Pokemon trainer. Ash thanks everyone for their support and wishes that his dad was here on this important moment. The next morning, Ash sets up everything to set his way through the Kanto region. He checks his bike, puts necessary stuff on his backpack, sits Pikachu on the front basket and rides to the limits of Pallet Town, where he is said goodbye from his mother, Prof. Oak and the people who have known him since a young boy. Ash begins to travel through the plains, finding both friendly and unfriendly Pokémon, getting into trouble and meeting Pokémon friends alike. That is when he meets a Bulbasaur, Ash attempts to battle him and even gives a command to Pikachu, but later realizes that the Bulbasaur in question was being pestered by its Ivysaur siblings, who mocked him due to his relatively recent birth and the fact he won't be able to evolve into Ivysaur until 9 or 8 levels more. Ash makes amends with Bulbasaur, and this, in sign of amends, joins him on the journey, meaning that he is Ash's first catch. Far from the forest, Two rascals, Jessie and James, members of the Rocket Army, see Ash, Pikachu and Bulbasaur from a distance and plan on stealing Pikachu, which could be an interesting Pokémon to bring to their boss, Giovanni. But unknown to everyone, the real Giovanni is dead and replaced by an imposter by Mewtwo, the true villain. Development For a director, Universal/Fox/whoever studio picks the idea should go with the ones that care about PG/PG-13 audiences (target rating). To name a few... *'J.J. Abrams' *'Known for:' Cloverfield and Star Trek *'Reasons:' Star Trek's reboot was critically acclaimed, ¿Can Mr. Abrams revive such a forgotten franchise as Pokémon? You bet. ---- *'Edgar Wright' *'Known for': Shaun of the Dead, Hot Fuzz ''and ''Scott Pilgrim vs. the World *'Reasons': His quirky and witty humor, not to mention his visual style and fast yet even pacing, makes him a perfect candidate for a Pokémon film adaptation. More to come... Characters/Cast PROTAGONISTS Rules for casting main characters: '- Older actors that have had knowledge of Pokemon in their childhood/teens' '- About 20-30 years old' '- Can be both teen idols and geeks at heart.' '- Haven't been on the same movie on their careers (or otherwise, there would be very cheap/typecasted chemistry).' Adam Brody '''as '''Ash Ketchum, 20-year-old college graduate who desperately wants to leave his "small town" life in Pallet Town and visit the outside world. Ash's biggest friend is Pikachu, his partner he has had since age 10. He wants to become the greatest Pokémon Trainer in the world. Mary Elizabeth Winstead as Misty, a 19-year-old water Pokémon trainer and leader of Cerulean City Gym, who joins Ash since he owes her 25,000P= due to crashing his bike with her Waterdrop three-wheeler vehicle that was a sweet 16 birthday present from her father who is away. While initially hostile to Ash, she ends up considering him a good friend by the end of the film. However, she dislikes to be mistaken for Ash's girlfriend and angrily reacts to that implication. Channing Tatum as Brock, a 27-year-old biker and Rock-type Pokémon trainer. He is tough but has a soft side for small Pokémon, such as a Vulpix he finds while traveling in his chopper. He has (implied) Native American ancestry. He also likes hitting on girls, such as Officer Jenny or Nurse Joy, which causes him to be pulled by the ear or slapped by Misty. ADULTS/NON-TRAINERS Hugh Laurie as Professor Samuel Oak The wise-cracking but genius PokeProf. of Pallet Town, he gave Pikachu to Ash as a present in his 10th birthday, with the promise that he would finish college (or otherwise wouldn't give him his trainer license). While he's Gary's grandfather, he never gives Gary what he wants if he does not deserve it, and resolves conflicts with a neutral point of view. Patrick Wilson as Professor Jonathan Elm. Johto's Pokemon Prof. who's on a visit to Pallet University to find the best students to accompany him to Johto. He's a bit of a neurotic, and freaks out when a starter Pokémon, even when it isn't from the Johto region, gets lost. Melissa Gilbert as Delia Ketchum Ash's mother and widower of Steve Ketchum. Though she's proud of her son due to his excellence in college, she still worries about him, even if he's a legal adult, and calls him every week, sometimes in crucial moments in the film (as a running joke). Liev Schrieber '''or '''Jeff Bridges '''as '''Steve Ketchum Ash's late father and Delia's husband who died in the Great Pokemon War. He mainly appears in flashbacks. He was a high-ranking Sergeant in the Regional Pokemon Defense Forces of Kanto (RPDF-K) and a friend of Lt. Surge. He loved Pokemon, and considered them part of his "extended family". With the anime Ash's father only vaguely referenced in the very first episode of Pokémon (Ash's mother mentions him when Ash leaves Pallet Town) and his identity never revealed, his person is an original creation of the producers. Lawrence Fishburne '''as '''President Marcus Lewis. '''President of the Kanto region. He has a principle of using self-defense only as a final resource, and first "knowing your opponent's intentions" because "they might be not evil at all, just misunderstood." He has one Pokemon, an '''Empoleon (An 2nd stage evolved starter from the 4th generation), which serves as his Secretary of Pokemon Welfare and assistant. His African ancestry and the fact that he is president is a reference to incumbent U.S. president Barack Obama. Bruce Willis '''as '''Lieutenant Surge. '''A former lieutenant of the RPDF-K and an old friend of Ash's father. He is strict and treats all of his students as if they were in a boot camp. He now spends his "retirement" by being the Gym Leader of Vermillion City who uses Electric-type Pokemon. '''Lauren Ambrose '''as '''Nurse Joy. '''Actually, there are multiple Nurses Joy in each Region's Pokemon Centers, all sisters. They look the same but are different, which causes confusion. They are frequent "targets" of Brock's silly love poems. '''Kaley Cuoco '''as '''Officer Jenny. '''Same case with Nurse Joy: There are multiple Jennies around the Kanto region. '''MAIN POKEMON Pikachu. 'Ash's Pokemon partner since he was a 10-year old. He's an Electric type, rodent-like Pokemon that can expel mighty thundershocks from its body (Which he even uses to wake up Ash in comical effect). '''Bulbasaur. '''Ash's first captured Pokemon. A grass-type, dinosaur-like Pokémon with a flower-like appendage on it's back that can be used to collect sunbeams and shoot seeds and razor-sharp leaves. '''Squirtle: '''A Water-type Pokemon that resembles a tiny turtle. He can hide on his shell and send himself flying to the opponent, as well as breathing water out of his mouth, and was originally the leader of a freelance firefighting squad composed of members of his species. '''Charmander. '''A lizard-like, Fire-type Pokemon that hatched from an egg that resembled a rock with molten lava markings. With the flame on its tail, it can breathe fire and set up massive blazes. He later evolves into '''Charmeleon '''and finally into the larger, dragon-like '''Charizard. ' 'Pidgeot. '''A Flying-type Pokemon that, despite its name, more closely resembles a large eagle than a pigeon. While in the anime Pidgeot is male, it's gender was changed to give it more depth. She has her own reasons to fight against the Rocket Army: They stole her newborn chicks (known as Pidgey) while she looked for food for them. She first sees Ash and tries to hurt him, but later determines that Ash has a pure heart (One of her abilities) and joins him. '''Staryu. '''A Pokemon of Misty's that resembles a starfish made of stone with a ruby on its center that fires beams that can confuse foes. She can either be as light as a feather in order to float, or she can turn rock-hard and sink into the depths. '''Goldeen. '''A fish-like Pokemon with a horn on her front that can use it as a missile. One of Misty's Pokemon and her second choice after Staryu. '''Psyduck. '''An accidental catch on Misty's part. A Platypus-like Pokemon whose constant headaches annoy him and cause him, in turn, to annoy its trainer. However, he is quite apt at using Psychic attacks, as he is a double-type Water/Psychic Pokemon. '''Onix. '''A gigantic, serpent-like Rock-type Pokemon and Brock's main pick. He can ensnare enemies with a wrestling-style hold and leave them without only 50% of their air supply. Apart from that, he is a tame and friendly Pokemon that only fights when it's needed. '''Vulpix. '''A small, fox-like Pokemon with nine tails that Brock finds in the desert. '''Mewtwo '(voice of Matthew Broderick) A Pokemon created by the scientist's, in the film Broderick stated that he'll be using Simba's tone! '''ROCKET REGION (Villians) Chris Esscelen 'as '''Giovanni. '''The self-proclaimed ruler of the Rocket Region and disgraced military scientist. His wicked experiments with Pokémon were fruitful, but they were considered another reason to defeat the Rocket Region. He was the one that killed Ash's father, and he lures Ash into challenges so he can suffer the same fate as his father. At the end is revealed to be an alien creature (Cynatron) and explains that the real Giovanni died by an explosion caused by Mewtwo revealing that Giovanni never really survived the explosion! '''Alyson Hannigan '''as '''Jessie. ' '''Seth Green as James and the voice of Meowth. Jessi Malay as Cassidy Erin Tanner as Oakley Angel Faith as Annie Joseph Gordon-Levitt '''as '''Gary Oak Filming and Design Pikachu's design is similar to the animation style of Legend of the Guardians. Charizard and Gyarados's designs are similar to Beowulf (2007 film). The Team Rocket suits appear similar to the costumes in G.I.Joe: The Rise of Cobra. The Pokémon are designed by Industrial Light and Magic (ILM). Soundtrack A soundtrack album has been released for the movie, that consists of covers of the various English-language theme songs of the Pokémon series by various popular artists. "Pokémon Theme Song" - Barenaked Ladies "Whole New World" - Daughtry "Pokémon World" - Baha Men "Born to be a Winner" - Nickelback "Believe in Met" - Will.I.Am "I Wanna Be A Hero" - Smash Mouth "This Dream" - Blake Shelden "Advanced Battle" - Ne-Yo "Battle Frontier" - Weird Al Yankovic Pokémon score (based on the soundtrack of Pokémon Red and Blue) composed and rearranged by Nigel Godrich (Scott Pilgrim vs. the World) Credits Pokemon (live-action movie)/Credits Sequels The movie will be followed by two sequels. *''Pokémon 2: Alpha Rising'' introduces Arceus itself. Arceus, manipulated by the remnants of the Rocket Army (now calling themselves the "Galactic Army"), decides to pass judgment on the world, planning to wipe out all humanity for its foolishness and only allow Pokémon to live. Ash, Misty, Brock, new friend Dawn, and the newly reformed Mewtwo must free Arceus from Rocket's manipulations and save all of humankind. The movie also introduces the Elemental Lords Lugia, Groudon, Kyogre and Rayquaza. *''Pokémon 3: War of the Dragons'' is the darkest entry in the series, similar to fellow threequels Transformers: Dark of the Moon and Iron Man 3. It is loosely based on the plot of the Pokémon Black and White video games. Team Plasma, a group led by the mysterious N Harmonia, plots to revive the legendary dragons Reshiram and Zekrom in order to establish a new world order where Pokémon and humans are separate. Ash, Brock and Mewtwo are forced to team up with the Rocket Army to stop Team Plasma. Unbeknownst to everyone, both sides of the war are manipulated by Ghetsis Harmonia, who desires to establish a Nazi-like dictatorship and enslave all humans and Pokémon. The film also introduces a love interest for Ash - Hilda, a former Rocket Army bounty hunter who secretly owns and commands Zekrom. Category:Pokemon Category:Feature film Category:Live-action films Category:To-Be Blockbusters Category:Paramount Pictures Category:DreamWorks Category:2021 Category:2021 films Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Films based on video games Category:Movies based on video games Category:Live-Action